disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesomeperson110/Battle of the Clubs
chapter one As usual, we sat at our own table. The Creators always did. And so did the Spectrums, the Blitzes, and the Floras. It was unspoken law. Especially as the Battle of the Clubs drew even nearer. It loomed only four months away. The month of April. I was not the Creators' leader, but I thought we should've started thinking. Early. The thing was, the Creators had never won the Battle of the Clubs. Never. In the whole history of the Battle. It was somewhat of an alternating pattern between the Blitzes and the Floras who won the Battle. Oh, what was the Battle of the Clubs? It started ten years ago. There were four social clubs in the school, the Blitzes, Floras, Spectrums, and Creators. Every year each club would pick one new member. How? It depended on who was the first friend you made. For example, if you're new and made a friend who just happened to be in, oh, say, the Spectrums, you'd have to be in that club. It's social law. You have to. The teachers never knew, nor noticed. Or they never cared. But if they knew the full truth of the Battle they would. You see, every year we do a month-long battle. Known as the Battle of the Clubs, the four clubs take part in a competition. A competition to make a difference. Like for example, last year the Blitzes "raised" enough money to get the school brand-new cameras. Hence, they won. Each year the Battle had a theme. The previous year's was money. Each year the rest of the school ( we called them the Spectators) voted on what the theme would be. The list would start with one idea, which the winner of the previous Battle got to choose. But what they chose was kept secret. And then the Council, a set of Spectators specially chosen by God-knows-who, added on around four more ideas. And then the vote bulletin was secretly passed around the school, each student voting on the theme. And then, the theme would be decided once everyone'd voted. It was always on the day after everyone had voted. Which happened to be, say, today. Which we didn't know until the announcement over the loudspeaker. " Next week is the beginning of Spirit Week." the loudspeaker boomed. " And also, Simon says to tell you it's 'cake day'." The loud cafeteria fell silent for the first time in weeks. It was Cake Day. My friend Mimi looked at me with a shocked expression. So did Kitty, Raven, Mari , Silver, Calem, Steve, Kaito, and Leo. The vote bulletin had only been passed around the school for two weeks. " It's Cake Day." Raven mouthed, a shocked expression still on her face. Cake Day was our code. For the day that the votes would be submitted. To the teachers Cake Day was a day made up by us on which we share everything throughout the whole cafeteria, and there was always someone who'd bring cake. But it was a universal code throughout the school. It was Cake Day, and the groups would be getting an email about the theme. We looked at each other, the ten of us. And we threw our food away ( I never liked meatloaf anyways) and ran to the library. Why? To check out the computers. To log on to the Creators' email account. To get the theme. To start planning. We entered the school library, panting. Silver went up to the librarian and checked out computers. When he returned we scrambled, quietly, to the computers. We went onto the Internet, and then the email. And sure enough, it was there. The theme email. Dear Creators, Us, the Council of the Spectators, hereby send this email to the club known as the Creators. This is regarding the Battle of the Clubs. There has been a slight alterration to the rules. We looked at each other. “ A slight alterration?” I asked. “ They never do that.” “ AP's right.” Leo spoke up. “ They never do that.” My name isn't actually AP. It's Alicia Patricia. Alicia being my first name and Patricia my second. AP being my inititals and nickname. So yup. It is now the tenth anniversary of the Battle of the Clubs. The Council has decided that the tenth anniversary will be a special battle. You will be working in teams. The teams will be as follows: Team Deviant: Creators and Spectrums Team Glitter: Floras and Blitzes The theme will be: Make a Difference. If you have any questions email us back. We will be glad to help. Steve broke the silence. “ Make a Difference?” “ But making a difference could be anything.” I sighed. “ We have a lot of options to think about.” “ We'll be collaborating with Spectrum.” Kitty smiled. “ At least we've got a bigger chance, and face it, you guys, we could have gotten worse.” “ You make a good point, Kit.” Silver grinned. “ The Spectrums are nicer than those other brat clubs.” “ But still.” Leo paled, “ the two best clubs of Palm Hills will be collaborating. Together. We do have a bigger chance, but they have a bigger chance than ours.” “ And plus.” Mari spoke. “ They have money.” Mari made a good point. The clubs who won were rich. They could buy their way out of anything. Which, we suspected, made them win. “ Hey!” I heard a voice. I turned around. I was walking home from school like I always did, when someone called to me. A girl with short brown hair and glasses stood panting in front of me. To my surprise, I recognized her from the Spectrums. She straightened up. “ Hi, I'm-I'm A-Akane from the Spectrums.” “ Nice to meet you, Akane.” I said cautiously. “ I'm Alicia Patricia, but call me AP.” 2''' “ Did you see the theme email?” she asked in a shy voice. “ AP?” “ Yes.” I smiled. “ We're working with you, right?” She nodded, a stray piece of hair falling in front of her face. “ I c-came on b-behalf of my club to u-um ask if you g-guys want to start thinking on t-the Battle t-tomorrow?” “ Hmmm, maybe.” I thought. “ I'll call my club members and ask.” “ O-okay.” she gulped. “ Oh, do you just want me to tell you tomorrow or text you?” I asked. “ Tomorrow's fine.” she said a little more confidently. “ Anything else?” I asked. “ Oh.” she smiled. “ Call me Red.” That night, I sent a group text to everyone. Hey guys, Akane from Spectrum asked if you guys want to come work with her group tom. Kitty: K fine with me ^u^ '' Steve: Sure I guess :) They seem nice'' Raven'': They do seem nice. Yea k I agree '' Calem: Heh sure we need to start :) Mimi: yay ok xD Silver: Whatever u guys want I'm fine '' Mari: ''That's a yush from Silver and me ^3^ Kaito: ok! btw what was the math homework Leo: it was page 41 and I'm all for the meet tom. What I wanted to know was answered now, so I saw no reason to keep texting. I was no techno girl. I preferred a good book to being on social media. I had no social media account, anyways. Akane-Red-seemed to be enthusiastic ( hidden under her shyness) about our meet. I vaguely knew some Spectrum members. There were ten, like us. There was Akane, of course. There was another girl named Raquelle, but I heard the Spectrums called her Rusty. I recalled another girl named Lovie. I believe there were also two more girls, Hannah and Coco. The boys were ( I think) Jesse, Castor, Sal, Thomas, and Ruko. My home was an apartment in Indiana. My own apartment. My parents wanted me to attend the “prestigious” school all the way here, when they lived in Illinois. I had my own apartment owned by my parents. It was somewhat illegal to live alone but my parents-no surprise- made an exception. They forced it to be legal-at least, for me. I left Chicago three years ago. The school was maybe not as prestigious as my parents would have expected, but I wasn't about to move back to a place I had nothing to go back to. You see, my parents disappeared on a business trip to Winnipeg several months ago. I didn't know the location of the Bermuda Triangle (nautical things weren't in my field of interest) so for all I knew they were doing the chimi-changa in a paradise center on an island heretofore undiscovered. I sighed. I stared off into nothingness for a silent while. I heard the buzzer from my room, and jumped up in surprise. I never had a visitor, unless I happened to order pizza or Chinese food from the restaurant down the street. I didn't happen to order anything, so this was quite a surprise. I went up to the main entrance room to see who my visitor was. “ Hi!” waved two girls. They looked quite familiar. Neighbors? Nah. My crappy apartment section was filled with old ladies and old men, excepting the select few boisterous teenagers who lived-to my chagrin- right on top of my floor. “ I'm Sameeha.” said a girl with black hair and blue eyes. “ Pleased to meet you! Oh, by the way, I don't like the name Sameeha, so call me Samee!” “ Hi, Samee.” I waved nervously. “ Uh-” But I was cut off by another girl. She had black hair, also, except she had white strands in them. “ I'm Selena. Nice to meet you. You can call me SV, since Victoria's my middle name.” “ We just moved in next door!” Samee said excitedly. “ We're greeting all the neighbors. SV and I are cousins. We're gonna apply for college near here, so we decided we'd move here!” “ Uh, wow!” I said. “ Starting early? College for me is in four years.” “ Oh, same!” Selena smiled. “ Our parents live near here, but we just wanted a taste of being roomates.” “ Anyways, see you around!” Samee grinned. “ These are for you!” She shoved a package of cookies into my hands as they headed for the elevator. As I saw their retreating figures, I was left with one question: Where had I seen them before? 'Okay, Red, here's my part of the deal! xD ' '''P.S: Everyone else who sees this, you should know I'm putting EVERYONE in it, at least I'm going to try! ^^ It doesn't involve any magic or powers, unlike my usual field of stories. I'm kinda new at realistic fiction xD So I hope yew guys liked it lol.. this is only the first chapter, I know it's short lol Category:Blog posts